The present invention is generally directed to ink compositions, and processes thereof, and more specifically, the present invention is directed to processes for the preparation of colored aqueous, or water containing ink compositions particularly suitable for use in ink jet printing processes, and especially thermal ink jet processes, and other similar processes, and wherein there is permitted minimal or no kogation, inks with suitable particle sizes, minimal intercolor bleed for the images developed, and wherein paper curl is minimized and image smearing is minimal, or avoided. The inks in embodiments of the present invention are comprised of an ink vehicle, colorant, and additives, and wherein the inks exhibit no or minimal kogation or heater deposits when used with a high glass transition resin that is designed to complement the colorant. Prevention of heater deposits/kogation enables for example, superior ink jetting performance and enhanced life in the printhead, and excellent thermal stability of the ink, for example the ink usually will not decompose or settle for extended time periods of up to about one year.